


Growing Hearts and Home

by Eggsyobsessed, Snafu07



Series: The Mycroft-Unwin Chronicles [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adoptive Parents Merlin and Eggsy, Cute Kids, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Foster to Adopt Kids, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Housewarming/Announcements, M/M, Merlin's Parents are Awesome, New house, Raising children, Shenanigans, adoptive children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/pseuds/Snafu07
Summary: The decision has been made to adopt Zach, Leo and Gemma. So, naturally, Merlin and Eggsy were in the market for a bigger, permanent home for their growing family. And the time has come to introduce their new home, and new children, to the rest of their friends and family. Who are all unsuspecting of the new titles Merlin and Eggsy plan to hand out at their housewarming/commencement party.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: The Mycroft-Unwin Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711801
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Growing Hearts and Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Eggsyobsessed here to bring you another installment of the Mycroft-Unwin Chronicles! Lots of new faces here, familiar and alike, to meet the kids! 
> 
> We hope you enjoy this bit of fun that brings cute, laughter and some feels--of course.

March 2023

Gavina and Ferguson Mycroft knocked at the door of their son’s new home and heard as their son-in-law’s flustered voice called for them to come in. The listened, letting themselves in through the grand entryway to stand in a lovely, bright foyer. They watched as Eggsy ran by, one twin on his hip, the other 2 paces ahead of him. Neither boy was dressed in more than diapers and high socks.

“Come back here Zach!” Eggsy called as he tried to reach for the loose boy, without dropping Leo. “Hi Ferguson! Hi Gavina! Come on in! Hamish is upstairs getting Gemma dressed.”

Gavina immediately stepped in, grabbing Leo from Eggsy, allowing the young man a better chance of catching Zach. “Can we help lad?” She asked, trying to nuzzle the adorable boy with the white blonde curls.

Leo wasn’t having it. “No! DOWN!” The toddler yelled, pushing at the shoulders of her emerald cardigan, almost wrinkling the crisp white blouse the woman had underneath.

Eggsy groaned, a sound of defeat, as the toddler jabbed a foot into her side and demanded to be put down. “Lees,” he pleaded, trying to wrangle Zach into his arms.

“No!” Leo ran up to him, his tiny hands grasping at the air for Eggsy to lift him up; which of course, he did. The two glared at their soon-to-be grandparents, like they might come and snatch them clean from Eggsy’s grasp.

“I’m so sorry. These two aren’t exactly warming up to everyone just yet.” He apologized to the older couple, who seemed both understanding and a little hurt. “Babe! Your parents are here!” Eggsy called up the stairs. “Make yourselves at home, please. I need to get these two dressed, Hamish will show you around.” He felt bad leaving them like that, but Zach had a pretty nasty smelling arse and Leo seemed as if his tiny frown could burn a hole into their faces.

Just as he headed up, Merlin passed him on the way down with Gemma happily gurgling in his arms. Eggsy brushed a kiss in greeting and got the twins sorted, or at least tried, while Merlin spent some time with his parents.

“Mum, Da.” Merlin bussed Gavina’s cheek, and gave Ferguson a one armed hug. “Sorry. Boys were late for a nap, didn’t really want to get up, and this one was hungry. We're a little behind.” It wasn’t as if his parents wouldn’t understand. Their smiles were soft and gentle with all the apprehension of two people who had ‘been there, done that’ and then some.

Gavina stepped up, tentatively, in hopes to grab the little babe. “It’s no problem, Hamish. We know how that goes.” She almost squealed with delight when Merlin handed Gemma over. “Ah, my lass.” Gavina nuzzled Gemma’s cheek, earning a shrill of baby giggles. “That’s a lovely sound.”

Merlin adored watching his mum with kids. “Did ye see the boys, I’m assuming?” He asked while gathering a few strewn toys. Guests weren’t due for another two hours, but he figured his parents would be the first.

They were debuting their new, bigger, Kingsman kitted out house and making a big announcement regarding the children. It had been months, nearly four, and finally they were settled in the new home, or as much as they could be with three children under two, and wanted to show it all off. He allowed his mother time with Gemma, since she was the most forgiving of the three, and took them on a tour. Merlin was nearly done with it just as Eggsy barreled down the stairs with two dressed and presentable children.

“Sorry about that.” Eggsy found himself apologizing more than usual these days. “We had a little resistance when it came to putting clothes on. I swear it was easier to dress JB.” The adults shared a laugh, knowing how true those words were.

The twins were dressed identically, their adorable button down shirts were in different colors at least so people could tell them apart, and looked perfect with their tiny beige short trousers. Their curls, of course, were styled but left in all their bleach blond adorableness.

“Well look at these handsome laddies.” Ferguson smiled brightly. “Hello Zach. Hello Leo.” He greeted each, even as they ducked behind Eggsy’s legs, staring up at him with dummies lodged between pink lips, green eyes scrutinizing his every move.

Gavina smiled cheekily at the sight of the two pacifiers the boys were nursing furiously on. It was definitely a familiar thing to see. She nudged her husband gently with her elbow. “That brings back memories, doesn't it?” Of course in her and Ferguson’s life experience as foster parents there had been many children who came in and out of their home with all manner of pacifiers and dummies and thumbs in their mouths. But they would never be able to forget the last one. A small, closed off four year old, with hollow, hazel eyes and his own pacifier hidden in his overall’s pocket. A pacifier they would have a hard time getting away from him for the next few years. It was hard to forget that boy, as he stood all grown up before them, with 3 foster children of his own.

“Dinnae tease the lad.” Ferguson warned, good naturedly, as he moved to take Gemma from his wife, wanting his turn to cuddle the wee one.

Luckily Merlin was too busy with Eggsy as they went over the list of things they needed to do before the rest of the guests arrived to hear more than a passing mention of his old vice. “All the finger food and appetizers arrive in just over an hour from now. And we still need to fill all the ice buckets. Oh! And we need to get the camera battery off the charger and make sure there’s a new memory card. Am I forgetting anything?”

“Maybe to breathe.” Eggsy chuckled, lifting Leo into his arms to carry him through, past the sitting room and into the playroom for the kids. Zach had already dumped a bucket of toys. He would have freaked, but decided to pick his battles today. At least he wasn’t trying to draw on the walls. They learned by the second coat of paint that they had to put on the walls, and decided to put the markers up HIGH and out of reach from little hands.

No one was shocked when Gavina and Ferguson jumped in to help. And even less surprised when Gavina took the time to watch the children, and play with Gemma, while Merlin, Eggsy and Ferguson set up the dining room and kitchen. The house had a thorough vacuuming, was swept and dusted before hand, so there wasn’t much prep beside laying the food out when the caterers arrived. Neither Eggsy or Merlin were brave enough to do all that cooking with the kids.

Soon the food arrived, and just short of the appetizers being laid out, guests started to make their way in. It wasn’t supposed to be a big affair, but of course when Merlin’s family were concerned, numbers were a bit larger, just an intimate gathering with friends and family really.

“Mum!” Eggsy opened the door, pulling his mother and then sister into a tight hug. “You didn’t have to bring anything!” She held a plate of pudding.

“Hush. The boys love it, and so do you.” Michelle passed the sweet easily in favor of scooping Gemma from Ferguson, who tried to soak up any time with her and failed next to all the women in the house. Meanwhile Daisy wandered around in search of the boys, who both had a hold around the bottom of Merlin’s legs.

“No!” Leo held a hand out when she came closer. “Mine.” His hold tightened around Merlin. “Up!” He attempted to climb Merlin’s trousers, nearly pulling them down through his effort.

“Leo!” Merlin untangled small fingers from the fabric of his clothing, and rested him on a hip. “It’s Daisy, lad. You’ve met her, aye?” Each of the children were introduced to immediate family members, even before they had everything set in stone to adopt the children.

Daisy was patient with the younger child, knowing he was so shy, smiling softly at the tiny boy.

Leo eyed her suspiciously until Daisy pulled out two stuffies from the pack slung over her shoulder, and then he was breaking out into a huge, dimpled grin, as she presented one to each of the twins. It was as if Merlin didn’t exist after that. Apparently the boys’ attention could be bought, at least for a few moments, and watched the three disappear into the play room.

Jamal and his wife Keri arrived next. Eggsy’s greeting with his oldest friend was the loudest of the day. Some things never changed.

Merlin’s siblings and their spouses arrived en masse, all taking a van over from the hotel, and at that point it was a jumble of happy voices, boisterous laughter, and passing Gemma from adult to adult as the twins clutched their dinosaur stuffies and tried to hide behind their gift bestower, little Miss Daisy.

“I think that's almost everyone.” Eggsy said into Merlin’s ear as the group started to graze off the spread laid out in the dining room. Eggsy himself was eyeing the bacon wrapped figs. Those looked really good.

“Harry’s late as usual. But where are Percival and Lancelot?” Merlin replied, his eyes only on his older brother Finlay, who was currently playing airplane with Gemma. He really SHOULD warn him of her tendency to spit up when they did that, shouldn't he? The gum incident of 1987 had him keeping that information to himself.

“I think they’re all coming together.” Eggsy mentioned off offhandedly. At least that’s what Roxy had said when they had talked the night before, her Uncle Michael was picking her up, and then they were swinging by Harry's before getting to the party. “Knowing the lot of them, Roxy and Percy have been standing in Harry’s Foyer for half an hour waiting for the daft man to finish getting ready.”

Someone came up behind Eggsy and clasped his shoulder, hard. “It was only 20 minutes, but yes, dead on.” Roxy laughed as she joined the 2 men. She kissed a cheek each. “He couldn’t decide between the tan waistcoat with the coral sheen or the matte jade one. He put them back on and off a dozen times. I thought uncle Michael was going to kill him. I know I considered it.”

Harry, who was currently greeting Merlin’s sister Maisie like they were the oldest of friends, had gone with the jade.

“Harry! Get over here ye ponce!” Merlin called, finally earning the attention of his oldest friend. “Care to say hello? I know Kingsman taught ye better manners than that, and if not yer mother would have drilled them into your head.” He pulled the older man into a warm hug, making sure to be extra exuberant just to annoy him.

“Hamish!” Harry huffed, yanking himself free to smooth the wrinkles the embrace had caused. “Hello.” He smiled before he grabbed Eggsy for a hug. “I love everything you’ve done and that rug I gifted you looks wonderful in the office.” How he managed to skirt past them and give himself a quick tour before they noticed, was beyond Merlin’s comprehension.

Now that everyone was in attendance, all settled in with a drink and some food, Merlin and Eggsy called their guests to the sitting room. Thank God the twins were comfortable enough on Daisy’s lap, and of course Gemma could lay in anyone’s arms without complaint. They stood by their fireplace, wide smiles and happy faces all around, and chose this time to take the children.

“We’re so thankful to have such wonderful people to share our new home with,” Merlin started with Leo on one hip, and Gemma in his other arm. “But today wasn’t just to show off our house, it was also to make a very important announcement.” He turned to Eggsy, hoping he’d take the floor next.

“We know this group especially knows of our struggles over our decision to fill a hole in our lives and become foster parents.” Eggsy wasn’t lying. Almost every single person in this room had received a late night phone call, spontaneous visit, or frantic question from either himself or Merlin in the last year. “Well, what we never did say about Gemma, Zach, and Leo, was that their foster case was one with an option to adopt. And Merlin and I would like to announce that some of you are going to be getting new titles.”

A small sea of blank faces stared back at the five-some in front of the fireplace. Ferguson and Gavina had small smiles spreading, and Harry and Michael had expressions that could only be described as wary, yet proud. The rest of the group was all vacant in the eyes.

Eggsy contained his chuckle and continued, shifting Zach from his left side to his right. “For example, Ferguson, you’ll forever be Papa. But Mum? You’re finally going to be Grammy. Roxy and Jamal? You’ll be gaining dual titles, Aunt/Uncle and Godparent. If you agree of course.” He looked a little sheepish there. Maybe that was something he should have asked them privately.

“And Harry…” Merlin began.

“Oh, I already know.” The flashy bastard interrupted his friend. “I will forever be Cool Uncle…”

“Grampy!” Merlin gave Harry some of his own medicine, cutting the man off before he could try and name himself a cool uncle when indeed he was going to be these children’s good old Grampy Harry.

Harry glared at Merlin. What Eggsy had just said moments ago was true. Merlin had contacted him many times, in many ways, and at many hours to discuss becoming foster parents with Eggsy.

Harry had been against it.

Eggsy was a Kingsman Agent. Merlin was the Kingsman Quartermaster and Head of Research and Development. They were already turning their nose up at years of fine Kingsman tradition by marrying of all things. But to now be parents? Foster or not? Harry Hart had seen too many tragedies on the job to just breezily tell his two friends to go ahead and have the family of their dreams.

There had been moments when Harry had been afraid his opinion was going to lose him Merlin’s friendship. But they had arrived where they always managed to; Merlin explaining until he was blue in the face and Harry being compassionate enough to bend a little.

That was until he was referred to something as absolutely RIDICULOUS as Grampy. Really now, what was Merlin thinking?

“I beg your pardon?” Harry managed to say after a few moments. Eggsy grinned all the while, thinking it was the best name they could have cooked up. “Grampy Harry? I assure you, I am no grandfather.”

Whether he meant by age or title, Eggsy wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he absolutely considered Harry fit for the job.

“Sure you do, Haz. Ain’t had anyone treat me more like a dad than you, and these kids are going to need a grandpa, yeah?”

If Harry’s eyes could pop out of their sockets, they would have right then. “They do, Eggsy. And I’m certain Ferguson is a suitable man for the job.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “This is meant to be an honorable title, a privilege. It’s not meant to be offensive or a slam. Only you could turn something as special as being a grandfather into a jab,” Merlin snapped, irritated with his best friend.

Eggsy sensed the tension between the two older men and decided to bring it full circle, and wrap up this little speech.

“Anyway,” he said brightly. “We have decided to make everything official. Hamish and I will become their legal parents, and we already started the process. Leo, Zach and Gemma will be permanent fixtures in all our lives.” Eggsy had been proud of so many things in his life, but nothing brought him more pride than this. “We are going to be dads,” he finished with a watery smile.

There was a moment of silence before everyone, except for Harry, broke out into wishes of congratulations. Suddenly Merlin, Eggsy and the kids were wrapped in hugs, kisses, and embraces that made them feel whole, welcome. Eggsy was sucked into the swarm of people, as Merlin found his way out with Leo clinging to him. Zach had wandered off to find Daisy and was happy as a clam with her. He found Harry, who had migrated to their kitchen, staring out of the window over the sink.

“I appreciate the offer, Hamish, but I’m afraid I do not fit something as grand, as you say.” Harry sounded hollow.

“But you do, Harry.” He didn’t know how the man didn’t feel adequate. “Beside giving me a two decade long friendship, you’ve given me Eggsy and my kids. And as stubborn as ye can be, you still supported us when you didn’t believe in this.” Merlin touched his shoulder.

Harry cleared his throat, turning to face Merlin, and offered a crooked smile. “Can’t I be an Uncle?” He pleaded, clearly choked up with emotion and overwhelmed with being given a name that aged him. It never failed, Harry was as vain as they came.

“No.” Merlin wasn’t going to budge. Mostly because he liked to torment him, and Eggsy honestly thought of the man as a pseudo father. “Now if you’re done with your strop, there is a party out there.” He didn’t give him much choice and nudged him toward the rest of their guests.

Eggsy finally got released by his mother, who was overjoyed that the three little angels she had already grown to adore were going to become permanent members of their little family. Eggsy turned towards the little bar they had set up, after the speech and accepting all the good wishes, he was parched.

He was waylaid however, by his two best friends standing shoulder to shoulder, their arms crossed over their chests. They were trying to look intimidating, and honestly, Roxy was working it, but Eggsy could see the mirth and joy in their eyes. “Daddy Eggsy?” Roxy teased, getting him into a headlock and giving him a hair ruining noogie.

“Yes! Daddy!” Eggsy said excitedly. Or as excitedly as he could while being manhandled as he was. “Stop Rox! Or we’ll call you old maid Aunt Roxy instead of Cool Aunt Roxy!”

Roxy let go of Eggsy, but the jabbed elbow to the solar plexus told him that she hadn’t appreciated that comment at all.

“So, what does the job of Godparent entail?” Jamal asked, watching the two of them in amusement. Over the years watching Roxy, the petite little thing Eggsy had met right before V-day, beat up his oldest friend had become one of Jamal’s favorite things to see when they all got together.

Eggsy continued to smooth his clothing and hair, trying to put himself to rights. “Mostly an honorary position. A way for my kids to know the importance of two best people in my life.” Eggsy was of course teary eyed, explaining to his best friends how much they meant to him. Jamal didn’t look far, and Roxy was scowling trying to fight the emotion. “I love you two and I know my babies will love you too.”

Jamal hugged him first, clearing his throat. “And I know I will love them. I’d be honored to be Uncle Jamal and their Godfather.”

Roxy was next, squeezing Eggsy so tightly he was looking a little blue. “Same here. Of course I accept the duty! Like it would be possible for me to do anything but dote lovingly on them. Thank you Eggs.”

Eggsy kissed her cheek through his tears and pushed at her. “Thanks Roxalot.” He bumped sides with Jamal. “And thanks to you too. You’re both the best.”

Eggsy finally got his drink and mopped up his face. He rejoined the party, Zach leaving Daisy and Leo to toddle up to him and throw his arms in the air. “Up pwease!” The request and the hopeful face filled Eggsy with such elation, he swung the toddler up and bussed his cheek with several kisses. Happiness radiated out of him as he whispered into the boy’s ear. “I love you Zach.”

Zach tried to get his little mouth over to Eggsy’s ear and ended up talking to his upper jaw. “Tank ewe.”

The rest of the party was a success. Everyone ate and drank, enjoying the company and passing around baby Gemma like she was a hot potato. She was really good with them all, handing out giggles and spit bubbles like it was her job. The boys never warmed up to anyone enough to go to them, with the exception of Daisy, who was a child herself. But at the end of the evening, the grandparents especially received timid smiles and whispered wishes of goodnight. They all stayed until the children started to get cranky and were hoping for their bedtime routines.

Michelle, Ferguson, Gavina, and Merlin’s oldest sister Sarah all stayed behind to help clean up, allowing Eggsy and Merlin to focus on getting the little ones bathed, dressed in night clothes, and into their cribs, stories and songs completed. Eggsy and Merlin thanked them all profusely for the help and said goodnight.

“What a day.” Eggsy huffed, falling face first into bed. He hadn't even bothered getting under the covers, too tired to move more than situate himself on his pillow. “But a good day,” he added.

And it had been. They couldn't have asked for a better turn out, and three seemingly happy, content and tired babes tucked in. The monitors in the room added white noise, a chorus of different snores, music to Eggsy’s ears.

“It was, aye.” Merlin slid in beside him, beneath the sheets and duvet, and assisted Eggsy to do the same. Eggsy rolled into offered arms, delighted to be the little spoon, and listened to his easy breathing for a few beats, as Merlin caressed his exposed thigh. “Everyone seemed pleased.” With the exception of Harry, Merlin left unsaid, but knew the man would come to terms soon enough.

“Mmm.” Eggsy hummed, sleep not far from consuming him. “Happy?” He whispered into the night. Merlin nuzzled below his hairline, pressing soft, tender kisses to his nap and smiled.

“Never been happier.”

The simplicity of his answer sent a thrill through Eggsy’s chest. “Yeah, me too.” It was easy to find sleep after that, and neither man complained when Gemma woke for a bottle at three in the morning, both too content with their new life to whine about loss of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us both on tumblr! Come say hi! Tell us what you think! 
> 
> Snafu07: @snafu07  
> Eggsyobsessed: @stronglyobsessed


End file.
